See how they run
by Spartan036
Summary: A mysterious virus has infected CRDL and CFVY alongside many other students. Blake discovers that this virus is more than something else, it turns humans into blood sucking monsters, disregarding orders from Ozpin. JNPR and RWBY must deal with the threat...but who's the real monsters? Follow Cardin as it becomes apparent that some people are no better than him.
1. Who are the real monsters?

Prologue. 

Cardin Winchester runs away from seven figures who are chasing him down, the darkness blocks his face as it becomes apparent if they see him like him, he'll be killed indefinitely. He curses why it happened to him and his team alongside Sun and Neptune. It was that stupid Blake Belladonna's fault this happened and now this happens, he dies here. Cardin Winchester is going to die alone and dead at the hands of a bunch of idiots who don't know what they are dealing with. Its either fear or thinking its end like always that go to team RWBY and JNPR. A sniper rifle round hits him in the leg and he falls on the ground but gets up as he regenerates again.

Velvet got away first and he promised to meet her again, he is almost at the docking bay now, particularly the fueling station for it. Someone shoots at him but misses and leaves a slash against the fueling tanks. Cardin spots the mainframe for the jets and enters the password, its loading and he impatiently wait. 40 seconds has become 60 hours. More shots hit him and he screams in pain and terror and falls on the ground with the gasoline leaking beside him. The lights are all shot off from continuous fire but they have flashlights. The figure walks to him armed with a stake.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid..."Cardin hissed as the light shines towards him to reveal he has pale skin now and his iris/pupil is now black and his lens are red. The lights reveal team RWBY and JNPR or what's left of it who are all covered in blood, he hears them singing three blind mice.

"You are all idiots...IDIOTS!" He yelled as Ruby and Weiss grab him with Jaune aiming a stake at his chest and is ready to use the hammer to stab it into his chest. Cardin grins with his fangs showing.

Jaune is about to slam the hammer into the stake with Cardin knowing for sure that the real monsters were in front of him and they didn't know it.


	2. It begins again in misery

Team CRDL waits for there mission in the room with team CFVY as it becomes apparent that its there first mission. In there thoughts, tale of heroism and doing awesome stuff is what they'd expect. Cardin crosses his arms while trying not to fall asleep again while Russell is sharpening his knives now alongside Dove who is loading a round into his gun/sword thing. Skye on the other hand is showing of his axe or whatever to the girls, probably to compensate for his you know what. Cardin couldn't feel a little changed after the events of forever fall but shrugs it off as professor Ozpin comes into the room causing the students to rise in front of the headmaster.

"Today will be your first mission, there has been sightings of a minor Grimm beast called a gentle horn. It resembles a deer and is known to be hostile yet at the same weak." Cardin sighed because it wasn't much of a challenge. He expected it to be a beowolf or something but whatever. The gentle horn is located in the rural area of remnant, particularly open fields where they can be hunted down. The teams are dismissed to the docking bay, Cardin can't shake off the feeling that something is wrong with this picture, he feels like something is about to happen to them. Little do they know, he's right and when it happens, they all will pay for the price of it. The jet flies towards the location with the teams getting out of it. Something doesn't feel right for some reason, no gentle horns in the area nor villagers.

"Something is going on here..." Russell muttered with Velvet nodding in agreement that the place is empty with no signs of Grimm beasts but they need to stay vigilant. Beowolfs tend to hunt the gentle horns for meat. There's a scent in the air and it smells like...rotting flesh and its human which gives them an impression that there's something indeed horrible in the air. The scent is coming from a nearby shack so they get closer to it. Yatsuhashi opens the door and almost hurls.

Cardin walks towards what he's looking at, its a dead body of a person with fang marks on her neck. Velvet remembered the stories of the blood sucking monsters known as the Shiki's or corpse demon but shakes her head at the thought.

"Vampire attack?" Dove joked with Skye punching him in the back of the head for making a stupid joke to disrespect the dead. More of the members find corpses even white fang soldiers for some reason.

"What happened to the gentle horns then?" Fox asks as there is no sign of the creatures. Velvet goes to another house and opens it to reveal that the gentle horns have been already been killed by something with the same fang marks. Meanwhile, Cardin looks around he abandoned shop, there's no food here as if it were looted by someone. There's signs of struggle everywhere with claws marks.

"What happened here..." Cardin muttered. In the darkness, is a pair of glowing red eyes looking at him and he slowly turns around with them blinking. The panicked student pulls out his mace.

"Who's there!?" He yelled while feigning bravery, the rest of the team hears it and run to his aid. More eyes appear in the darkness as Cardin needs to know what is he dealing with so he activates the fire mode, in front of him is a pale skinned man with red eyes in front of him, behind him is more people as the rest of his team back him up. The man opens his mouth to reveal he has fangs alongside the others. He lunges towards Cardin only for him to knock him away with his mace while Russell stabs one with his knives.

The teams work together as the creatures numbers are infinite with him. Velvet summons an ice spell at them which freezes the horde, little does she know that one is behind her. The woman bites Velvet in the neck causing Skye to knock the fanged woman away from Velvet. Velvet covers her neck in pain as Cardin is bitten in the hand while struggling against the man who attack him. The man bites Cardin in the hand and he turns around in the entrance and kicks him out into the sunlight. The man screams in pain as the sun burns him up.

"Everyone, get out! They're weak against sunlight!" Coco ordered as the teams nod. Yatsuhashi is bitten in the arm and slices the biters head off while Fox is bitten in the leg. Coco attempts to run something bites her in the heel with Dove is bitten in the heck alongside Skye and Russell. They all head outside and head back to the bullhead jet to report on what happened.

* * *

Back at Beacon.

Velvet covers the wound on her neck as team RWBY and JNPR look on. Ever since they got back to the school, team CRDL and CFVY have been experiencing weird symptoms and appear to be sick for some reason. They told there story to professor Ozpin who seems to believe them.

"Just rest up." The nurse said to Velvet as she rests on her bed. Blake walk towards her Faunus friend who is starting to look gravely ill now.

"Hey Velvet, are you okay?" She asked her friend as Velvet weakly nods. Both teams look like they're in near death now.

"Yes I am, so don't worry about me..." Her vital signs are weakening now as Blake is worried even Cardin.

"Velvet, your look like your die..." Cardin said weakly, he maybe a bully but he doesn't like it when someone dies.

"Since when did you care? You hated her." Pyrrha hissed at Cardin.

"Well, I don't like it when someone dies..." He replied while gasping for air as Jaune is worried.

"Excuse me, they need rest so please let them be." The nurse advised as the students leave while the others rest up for awhile. Cardin could feel his vision fading before his eyes and he closes them. He hears someone flat lining and reopens them weakly to see Fox struggling to breath and the doctors going to his aid, he screams in pain and terror as they hold him down to put him to sleep. Fox struggles and finally freezes and rolls his eyes and falls back to his bed...his vital signs are no more.

"FOX!" Coco cried as she lost a team member, Yatsuhashi too is shocked while Velvet is crying. Team CRDL looks at the dead body of Fox, they too are shocked because Fox may have had a short temper but they didn't wish death up him.

"I'm going to die...I'm going to die...I'm going to die..." Velvet tearfully panicked at the sight of the dead teammate. The doctors get Fox's dead body to the morgue where they put dead student's and prep them for burial. Cardin sits in shock while Russell throws up at the sight of death while Dove is shuddering in fear alongside Skye. Yatsuhashi is trying to calm himself down while Velvet is crying uncontrollably with Coco. Cardin fears that he will be next now or anyone if this virus isn't treated properly.

* * *

Morgue. 

The workers put Fox on the table for investigation, his eyes open to reveal that they are red now and he opens his mouth to reveal he has fangs. Fox grabs the worker and bites him in the neck while his partner runs to tell the others now only for Fox to lunge towards him and bite him.

"I need to stay here until night..." He muttered but sees the stare way leading to the dorms. He remembers that a storm is coming and it will block out the sun, Fox heads outside to that the rumor is true so he scales the windows with the darkness of the storm covering him. He spots team SSSN messing around.

"Hey Neptune, wanna gets some dinner?" Scarlet asks as Neptune shakes his head.

"Nah, I have my own." The team nods and leave while Neptune does his homework. He looks up to see Fox with his glowing red eyes looking at him and smiling, something paralyzes Neptune and he sits there in fear as Fox opens the window. Fox opens his mouth as he is about to bite him in the neck.

* * *

**Alright then! So this fic is inspired by the anime Shiki, yeah there's going to be gore and a lot of violence in this one. **


End file.
